


Coffee Stained Boyfriend Tees

by Soojinnie



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and mentions of soonyoung, barista seungcheol, mentions of jeonghan - Freeform, music major jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/Soojinnie
Summary: When Jihoon misses curfew at the dorms, and his crush/favourite barista/his inspiration for his latest song offers him a place for the night
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Coffee Stained Boyfriend Tees

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took me almost three months to write (after getting stuck with the prompt for like a year welp) 
> 
> Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes

Seungcheol watches Jihoon run a hand through his blonde hair, hiding a fond smile when he sees Jihoon flop backwards onto the sofa seat. He figures it’s a good time to offer some support (and more coffee, of course).

“You always know when I need more coffee,” Jihoon murmurs tiredly, arm covering his eyes as he slumps into the cushions. Seungcheol chuckles, setting down Jihoon’s usual four-shot iced americano, and taking a sip of his own caramel macchiato. 

“This much caffeine will stop your heart one day,” he says mildly, snorting when Jihoon stares daggers at him. 

“You’re the one that feeds my addiction so late into the night,” he huffs, staring Seungcheol down as he takes a large sip. “For free, no less.” 

Seungcheol winks at him flirtatiously, coaxing Jihoon to take a break so his eyebags don’t hit the floor. Jihoon relents, albeit reluctantly, but he  _ really  _ should relax, even if it’s just for a little bit. Seungcheol lights up when Jihoon agrees, and the aspiring producer swears his heart stops for a second. 

_ Stop it, he’s just being nice,  _ Jihoon chastises himself quickly, feeling the embarrassment creep in when he thinks of the work in progress on his laptop. Seungcheol’s talking about some customer earlier today who was being a pain, but all Jihoon can hear is the song he’s made  _ for Seungcheol.  _

Jihoon had started coming to the cafe almost exactly a year ago, because it was the one cafe that stayed open late near the university. He noticed Seungcheol the moment he walked in – who _ wouldn’t? _ – and nearly walked into a table. The barista was  _ hot _ , with his silver hair styled messily, broad shoulders, and a cheeky, dimpled smile gracing his stupidly pretty face. Even his voice was like fucking melted chocolate, and Jihoon couldn’t decide if he was angry or aroused that this man was so…  _ perfect.  _

Stupid hormones. 

They’d gradually become acquaintances ( _ friends, _ Seungcheol insisted), partly due to Jihoon’s  daily frequent visits to the cafe, but also because Seungcheol always worked the night shifts, and Jihoon never failed to be the last one to leave. 

Their “Jihoon please take a break here’s some free coffee” routine started about two months ago, and Jihoon’s superficial fancy exploded into a full-blown “oh no I like you” crush. He belatedly registers that Seungcheol was talking about something, but he’s too deep in his thoughts to realize that Seungcheol’s stopped talking

“And so she made this whole fuss about the whipped cream and…Jihoon? Hoonie…? ….. Hello?” Seungcheol waves his hand in front of the younger, startling when Jihoon jerks back into reality. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m here, sorry, I just got distracted,” he laughs nervously, and Seungcheol waves him off, standing from his seat across the younger. He ruffles Jihoon’s hair (much to the younger’s distaste), and leaves, promising him more coffee if he was still around later on. 

Jihoon breathes a sigh of relief when Seungcheol walks away, cracking his laptop open and staring at the endless green, purple and blue bars littered across his screen. He tinkers with the melody and layers for a little bit, excitement bubbling in his stomach when he realizes he’s almost done. After two agonizing weeks, he’s almost finished the song. 

He plays it from start to finish, scribbling notes and making adjustments to refine the track even more, but he can’t hide the grin on his face when he listens to the song he made. The elation however, turns into gut-wrenching nerves when he realizes he now has to somehow show this to Seungcheol. 

_ How the fuck am I supposed to do that?!  _ He frets, groaning into his hands. Seungcheol looks up at the sound, head cocked in concern, and he glances at the clock, cursing when he notices how late it is. He’s not sure if the younger even realizes, and his heart starts pounding when he realizes his opportunity. 

“Hey, Jihoon,” he calls out, and the blonde student looks up, confused. “You missed curfew,” he says, going for nonchalant, but he’s half sure it just sounds constipated. Jihoon’s eyes widen with panic, and he glances at his phone, heart sinking when he sees the bright numbers staring back at him. 

12:31AM. 

“Fuck, I forgot about curfew,” he groans, running a hand through his blonde hair, and Seungcheol decides to risk it. 

“Stay at my place tonight,” he blurts, ears instantly heating up when Jihoon blinks at him owlishly. “Yeah, since the dorms are closed for tonight, just come stay at my place. I’m sure my housemate Jeonghan won’t mind,” he shrugs, and Jihoon frowns. 

An invitation to Seungcheol’s apartment sounds like disaster, temptation, sin, and a mistake snowballed into one sentence, but Jihoon’s not sure how much of a choice he has. He nods hesitantly, and Seungcheol beams at him, telling him to wait a couple minutes while he cleans up the store. Jihoon saves his work and transfers the song into a thumbdrive, watching as Seungcheol’s silver head of hair disappears into the back room, before he reappears in a hoodie and coat, bag slung over one shoulder and a bright smile on his face. 

“It only took me a year to get you to come over, so let’s go already,” he grins, and Jihoon scrambles to pack everything, wincing when he bumps his thigh on the corner of his table. 

“You never invited me hyung,” JIhoon snorts, refusing to look up at Seungcheol, tugging his beanie down so he can hide his flaming ears. Seungcheol laughs, casually draping his arm across Jihoon’s slender shoulders and leading him out of the cafe. They step outside, both flinching at the icy breeze that greets them. Jihoon can still feel the heat radiating from his cheeks, and he’s momentarily thankful for the winter chill. 

The short walk to Seungcheol’s apartment is silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Seungcheol wants to say something, maybe make a joke about how it’s a romantic night, but he doesn’t want to come off too strong. He glances at Jihoon, curled up in his oversized coat, beanie pulled low over his ears, and he can’t help but think the younger looks ridiculously adorable. 

Jihoon on the other hand, is trying very hard not to just blurt out his feelings for the barista. It just feels so  _ stupid,  _ to be so in love ( _ is it even love??? _ ) with someone who you barely even know, but Jihoon just looks at Seungcheol, and his heart starts racing, and his palms are sweaty. He’d spoken to his his best friend (and housemate), and Soonyoung had just laughed in his face, cooing that his little Jihoonie had a crush. 

Before Jihoon can have an anxiety attack on what to say, Seungcheol announces that they’re here, and Jihoon snaps back to reality, suddenly realizing that they’re already indoors and they’re standing in front of his apartment. He looks up at Seungcheol, who’s holding the door open, and he stumbles in, mumbling a half assed apology for making the older wait. Seungcheol just laughs it off, ushering Jihoon in and helping him take his jacket. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, looking around Seungcheol’s apartment curiously. _ It’s clean,  _ JIhoon notes idly, spotting the advertising textbooks on the desk. “Your housemate’s still in school?” He asks, setting his bag down hesitantly, and Seungcheol blinks, looking over to where Jihoon’s staring. 

“Jeonghan? Nah, he graduated last year, but he’s been too lazy to throw his shit away,” Seungcheol laughs, motioning for Jihoon to follow him. “The sofa is gross from all the sex Hannie and Jisoo have on it, so you’ll have to share the bed with me,” he beams at Jihoon, who nearly chokes on air. 

“B-but that’s so –  _ inappropriate!”  _ Jihoon squeaks, and Seungcheol snorts goodnaturedly, waving away Jihoon’s concerns and leading him to his King sized bed. 

“Look at this bed, it’s more than enough for the both of us to share innocently,” he grins. Jihoon doesn’t respond, letting a comfortable silence fall between them. 

Jihoon takes the opportunity to look around Seungcheol’s room, glancing at the photos and the various photos he’s put up. 

“Hey hyung… you know I’ve been working really hard on a thing right?” Jihoon blurts. Seungcheol hums, turning around to take off his shirt, and Jihoon’s thoughts come to a screeching halt. His eyes follow the lean lines of Seungcheol’s back, cheeks heating up when he spots Seungcheol watching him. 

“I wasn’t – you –!” he flails, and Seungcheol laughs, turning around to face Jihoon, giving the music major an eyeful of Seungcheol’s bare skin. 

“Hey, don’t blank out on me just cos you think I’m hot,” he teases, and Jihoon yelps, throwing a pillow at the older, burrowing himself under the blankets when Seungcheol catches it effortlessly. “What about it? Did you want me to listen to it?” he asks, cooing when he sees the crown of Jihoon’s blonde head peek out and nod hesitantly, pointing to a silver thumbdrive resting precariously on top of Jihoon’s wallet. 

“Made it for you,” Jihoon mumbles into the blanket, so muffled and barely audible that Seungcheol  _ almost _ doesn’t hear it. His heart nearly explodes with affection, and for a second Seungcheol isn’t sure if his heart can take it. He picks up the thumbdrive, plugging it into his computer, letting the soft piano sounds fill the silence between them.

Jihoon can’t help but watch as the different emotions play across Seungcheol’s stupidly handsome face. His heart’s racing, and he can only hope and pray that Seungcheol likes it, and maybe… possibly… understands what he’s trying to say. 

The song trails off, and they descend into a nervous silence. Jihoon wants to burrow back into his (Seungcheol’s) blanket, but he needs to know. 

“You don’t have to answer me I just figured it was the best time and –”

“I like you too,” Seungcheol answers suddenly, but Jihoon continues like he doesn’t hear Seungcheol. 

“I know you don’t like me back but I figured you – wait you what?” he asks dumbly, staring at the older in shock. 

“I like you,” Seungcheol repeats, an amused smile growing on his face, reaching out and pulling Jihoon closer. “Go out with me tomorrow? I’d love to take you out,” he murmurs, and Jihoon turns beet red. 

“T-The date way right?” he stammers, and Seungcheol nearly falls off the bed, barely able to form words from how hard he’s laughing. 

“Yes, Jihoonie, the date way,” he snickers, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes, stupid grin still plastered across his annoyingly handsome face. “Besides, I don’t think I have the skills to take you out any other way,” he quips. 

Jihoon’s half sure his face is actually on fire from how hot it is, what with the way Seungcheol’s staring at him. As grossly clichéd as it was, it almost felt like Seungcheol was staring right into him, and Jihoon wasn’t sure if he liked it. 

“Shut up, go to sleep,” he huffs, tugging the blankets around him and determinedly turning away from the older. The lights click off, and Jihoon hears Seungcheol snicker quietly and the soft rustle of fabric before the bed dips,warmth immediately surrounding him. 

“Only took me a year to get you in my bed,” Seungcheol giggles quietly, and Jihoon elbows him none too gently, smirking when he hears Seungcheol choke on his laughter. 

“I take it back, I don’t like you anymore,” he deadpans, freezing when he feels Seungcheol’s soft, pillowy lips press themselves to Jihoon’s forehead. 

“N-Night hyung,” he whispers, sighing contentedly when Seungcheol wraps an arm around Jihoon’s slim waist. 

“Goodnight Jihoonie,” Seungcheol whispers back, voice husky, and Jihoon can barely stop the shiver that runs up his spine. He’s exhausted, but he’s so excited he’s not sure he’ll sleep tonight. 

(He proves himself wrong by falling asleep literally in the next blink, and Seungcheol thinks that’s really fucking adorable.)

What is significantly less cute is Seungcheol waking up in a panic to Jihoon’s alarm blaring the OST from Attack of Titans and watching the boy in question physically trying to throw himself out of bed in his haste to make it to class on time. 

“Fuck, I don’t have time to change,” Jihoon frets, and Seungcheol grabs one of his work shirts, tossing it at Jihoon’s sleep ruffled blonde head. 

“Wear this, no one will care what bottoms you’re wearing, and I have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom,” Seungcheol yawns, flopping back onto the bed. “Use whatever skincare or cologne you want,” he mumbles, curling into the warm spot JIhoon left, promptly falling back asleep. 

Jihoon wants to just throw the shirt on and run to class, but he also doesn’t want to smell terrible (read: he just really wants to smell like Seungcheol). He decides that brushing his teeth and some basic cleansing is the least he should do so he  _ looks  _ somewhat presentable. 

Seven minutes, a scribbled note, and precisely three minutes of very frantic running later, Jihoon flops into his seat, panting just as their lecturer, Professor Min, walks in. 

“Running late, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung whispers, smirking when Jihoon kicks him in the shin. “Bold statement, wearing your new boyfriend’s shirt so quickly,” he comments, turning away to focus on the lecture while Jihoon gapes at him uselessly. 

Soonyoung makes fun of him throughout the rest of their seemingly never-ending class, and for once Jihoon can’t retaliate. He  _ knows  _ nothing happened between them (no matter how much Jihoon wished it did), but the more he denied it, the more Soonyoung teased him of just being shy. 

“Fuck you,” Jihoon hisses at Soonyoung once class has been dismissed, grumbling even more when Soonyoung just laughs. 

“It’s lovely to see you in love like this, Hoon-ah,” Soonyoung snickers, and Jihoon huffs, flipping his “ex” best friend off, idly wondering where Seungcheol was. 

_ Maybe we can have lunch,  _ he hums, fiddling with his AirPods case as he leaves the lecture hall. He slips them in, scrolling with one hand to try and find a song. He glances up, expecting to see a sea of students making their way to lunch. He expects to maybe catch a glimpse of Wonwoo, who’s in his lyrics class, or even Jungkook, the talented dancer who majors in video production. He expects the noise of a couple hundred students talking at once, audible even through his AirPods. 

What he  _ doesn’t  _ expect, is one (1) Choi Seungcheol, leaning against the wall, two coffees in hand. He spots Jihoon immediately, and the smile that appears on his face momentarily stuns Jihoon. 

“Hey, brought you some coffee, I hope an Iced Americano is okay?” he asks nervously, taking a sip of his Iced latte. 

“It’s perfect,” he mumbles, ears hot as he takes a grateful sip. “What’re you doing here? Don’t you have work?” 

Seungcheol laughs, wrapping an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder easily, leading him off campus. “Nah, it’s my off day today, so I thought we could grab lunch,” he pauses suddenly, and Jihoon stumbles for a second, looking up at Seungcheol in confusion. 

“If you want to, of course, I don’t want to force you or anything,” he blurts, and Jihoon can’t help but burst out laughing.

“I wanted to call you to ask you the same thing, so yes, lunch would be great,” he chuckles, trying (and failing) to keep a straight face. 

“Great! I know a great jjajangmyeon place,” Seungcheol grins, beaming when Jihoon makes a noise of assent. “Oh, by the way Jihoon, you look really hot in my shirt, ” he chirps, and Jihoon nearly snorts his coffee in surprise. 

“Warn a guy before you say shit like that,” he croaks, and Seungcheol winks suggestively, eyes roving Jihoon’s body daringly. He leans forward, so close that Jihoon can feel Seungcheol’s lips against his nape, and his breath hitches. 

“Nah, it’s  _ way _ more fun to tease you like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please ~~ They always make my day.
> 
> Send requests and asks on my (various) tumblrs!
> 
> SPN: [ YourSupernaturalSammyGirl ](https://www.yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> BTS/SVT: [ BT(S)VT Adventures ](https://www.btsvt-adventures.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
